The present invention relates to an electronic tag device, and more particularly to an electronic tag device that may be readily applied to various types of goods.
As shown in FIG. 18, a bar code 1A printed on packaging 3A is widely used in the prior art as a means of identifying various goods, and a packaged product is identified by reading bar code 1A printed on packaging 3A.
Further, as shown in FIG. 19, a tag 1B marked with a barcode is attached to an article of clothing 3 by means of an attaching implement 2, and article of clothing 3 is identified by reading the bar code on tag 1B.
However, in the prior art example shown in FIG. 18, when the packaging 3A is removed the bar code 1A is also removed. Items inside the packaging 3A such as articles of clothing, accessories, shoes, handbags, wallets, and the like cannot be evaluated for their design, color, and material when they are marketed because a bar code tag cannot be attached to them.
Further, in the prior art example shown in FIG. 19, this problem is solved by attaching the tag 1B marked with a barcode to the item 3. However, articles of clothing and accessories are often displayed and moved in the folded state, and the tag 1B frequently becomes wrapped up therein and thus it is unable to be seen.
Similarly, shoes, handbags, wallets and the like often have tag 1B placed inside the item, and thus it is unable to be seen.
Moreover, with respect to printing or attaching a bar code to the item shown in FIG. 18, it is possible to do so by means of a bar code printing device or a bar code attachment device. That is, it is possible to attach information by means of a bar code. However, with the article of clothing shown in FIG. 19, it is difficult to fix the position of the tag relative to the bar code printing device or the bar code attachment device because the shape of the article of clothing and the like is irregular and the position of the tag is not fixed. That is, it is not possible to attach information by means of a bar code. Items that have complex shapes have the same problem, such as shoes, handbags, wallets, and the like.
As explained above, there is a problem with the method of identifying items with a bar code on articles of clothing, accessories, shoes, handbags, wallets and the like which are to be examined, are folded up, or have a complex shape, because the tag is not visible and thus cannot be read, and because it is difficult to add information thereto.
The electronic tag device of the present invention provides an electronic tag and an attaching implement, and said electronic tag can be attached to an item by means of the attaching implement.
The items are items with irregular and/or complex shapes, such as articles of clothing, accessories, shoes, handbags, wallets and the like. Further, the electronic tag is a non-contact wireless tag on which information relating to the item is recorded thereon.